bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aiko Hitomi
(Aiko Hitomi) is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Aiko is a slim but fit female with black hair and wolf ears. She is rather cute looking but can look a little cold or uncaring to people she doesn't know or care about. Her eyes are a dazzling Ice blue color. In her release form Aiko becomes much more wolf like especially in her face. She becomes covered in fur though she still maintains her cute looks. Her hair turns into a fiery red and flames come off of her feet, hands, tail and tips of her hair. Personality very soft on the inside. She protects those she cares about with every ounce of her power. People she doesn't know she acts almost as if they aren't even there. When forced into interaction with such people she seems rather distant and uninterested in them. Likes Friends, Scarfs, Fire, Watching sunsets/rises Dislikes Annoying people, getting wet (when shes not in the mood to be). People invading her space without permission. History Aiko doesn't know much about her past. Only a few things resonate in her mind. She had people she cared about greatly, but she felt like they were gone. The world was a cruel horrible place nothing showed anything mercy at least not without great reason. Only the strong survived and she learned to live by that mentality. Though there are special few who earn the right to see her true self. She remembers heat a terrible burning hot heat. Damp and nearly scalding as well as it being dark and with a light at the end of a tunnel. All she remembers hearing is screaming and explosions along with the occasional drip...drip...drip. She remembers running for the tunnel, The squishing of her steps. Where was she then? She couldn't remember, as whenever she got that far into her memory there was a snap sounding like jaws. Her vision would flash red like a blood spatter and a jutting pain across her midsection which brought her back to reality. Usually panting and sweating with a cold sweat. Powers and Abilities Sonedo: Cero: Jet black with red/orange fiery outline. Custom effect: If your Rei is 4 or higher than Aikos Sei the burning effect does not apply. If your Rei is equal to or 3 higher than Aikos Sei then the ceros fire burns you for one turn after it hits. if your Rei is lower than Aikos Sei the burning effect lasts for two turns. Bala: Bright orange energy balls. Zanpakutō (Blaze Cortadors) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command:'' Purga de Incendios Sentencia'' (Purging Fires of J Epic On Fire Sword by FoxMcCarther.jpg|Aikos released blades look like this. Full Tang Flame Blade Fantasy Ninja Sword Machete 55046.1348428070.1000.675.jpg|Aikos pre released blades udement) ''(''Movimiento de Muerte) Aiko has grappling hook like equipment on her person. On her command they shoot out and attach to reshi platforms while she boosts her speed from behind her using her fire like a propulsion device. This gives her the ability to reposition herself and create odd angles of attack better than most. As well as making her attacks unpredictable. (the hooks can also attach to physical anchors) (Here is a video demonstration of the kinds of things Aiko can do with this ability.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWvSQ2pFMOs '(Infiernos Danza)' Aiko swings her blades so quickly in this dance that they begin to radiate extreme heat. The flurry of blows burn whereever they strike. The attack is usually finished off with a devastating spin with the fire on the blades turning as blue as her eyes for the last strike due to the heat. ''('''Feroz emoción) When in danger or protecting someone she holds dear Aikos flames turn jet black with light blue flicks coming off the fire. Her blades become enveloped in the fire and seem to gain length. The Flames are intensely hot as she takes a cross armed stance she is suddenly propelled straight at her target at intense speeds and cross slashes at them. The fires return to normal after the attack. (can be used in combination with Movimiento de Muerte for a better chance at a successful attack) Statistics Trivia Aiko is partially based off of the anime Attack on Titan. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches